


Ozymandias（六）

by melody_l



Series: Ozymandias [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_l/pseuds/melody_l





	Ozymandias（六）

——————————————

温暖是什么，又有谁能够准确定义呢。茶是温暖的吗？在面对不想进行的谈话时，显然就不是了。雨又是冰冷的吗？当与所爱的人漫步街头又哪里不温暖？

什么是温暖？

Mycroft不知道。

但是他感受到了，一种由心底散发出的平静和舒适。

到底来自哪里？也许是那只手掌，按在他的后背靠近心脏的位置。

也许是那均匀的气息，缓缓地有节奏地打在他的脖颈上。

这一晚，没有任何噩梦的侵扰。

他舒适的像是一只晒太阳的猫，确实，太阳已经升起了，显然昨晚没有人想起来拉窗帘。

意识慢慢开始聚拢，记忆也一点点找回来了。

他好奇，究竟是什么让他没有做噩梦。

显然不是毒品，那简直是清醒时的噩梦。那就只有一种可能了。

那就是身边这个人了。

一点点粗砺的感觉摩擦过他的脚踝，分散了他的注意力，想必是身边人裤子的质感。

一种不安缠绕着那种摩擦感一路飞升，绕着他的胃循环了好几圈。Mycroft只是强压下这种感觉，轻轻地又向温暖靠近了两分。

震动的声音从床头的手机传来，惊醒了Lestrade，他立马按停了手机，回头看着身边的人。

还好，没有被吵醒，电话是警局打来的，想必是工作，他又看了Mycroft一眼，然后轻手轻脚地走出去接电话。

“上次的流浪汉资料都查出来了了。”

“什么情况？”

“很干净，什么都没有。”

“资料放在我桌上，我一会回去看。”

Lestrade有一种预感，这份资料一定有问题，只怕越是干净越是有鬼。

他将手机收好，琢磨着一会拿着资料去一趟221B，不知道该不该把Mycroft的情况给Sherlock说一声。

探长边想边转身，回头却猛地发现Mycroft就站在不远的地方，他的一个肩膀靠在墙上，一脸闲散。

 

“My……Mycroft”

“探长。”

Lestrade在心底嘲笑了自己两秒，果然还是自己太过贪心了吗？

“你有什么事情瞒着我。”Mycroft先开了口。

陈述句。 

“是。”

Mycroft简直要被他的一脸坦荡气笑了。“我谢谢您的好意，但这是不必要的。”

“什么？”

“我知道在发生些什么。”

“什么？”Lestrade觉得这样大的信息量已经让他失去了语言功能。

“我似乎树立了一个政敌，两起凶杀案都来自他的手笔。不过，您放心，他的目的已经达到，不会再有尸体了。”

“他是谁，他的目的是什么，天啊！”

“他的名字叫做科特·布菲。目的就是我的位置。”

Lestrade惊讶于Mycroft的毫不掩饰。

“我先走，这就去查他。”探长说着就要离开，被Mycroft拦下。

“我看不出任何这样做的必要性。”

“他是杀人凶手。而我是苏格兰场的探长，怎么会没有必要性？。”

“我认为想要证明布菲和凶杀案之间的关系几乎不可能。”

“那也要先查了他。”

“那要是查不出来呢？”

“继续查。”

“那要查到什么时候？”

“真相大白。”

“所有政客身上都有算不清的账，你这是何必呢？”

“现在有两具尸体停在苏格兰场的法医那里，我不可能不闻不问。”

Lestrade的眼神是那么干净，Mycroft一时间不知道该说什么好，美好总是会具有吸引力的，不是吗？无论再怎么无视，这样的吸引力是抵抗不了的啊。

Mycroft自嘲地笑了笑：“每个政治家都有一笔算不清……”

“我管不着这些，我看到尸体就不能……”

“包括我。”

Lestrade几乎是松了一口气似的，“你不一样。”

“没什么不一样，我也一样……是一个政治家，身上也有命案。”

“不可能。”

Mycroft惊讶于Lestrade的措辞，不是“我不相信”或者“什么命案”，而是“不可能”，那么干脆，没有一丝犹疑。

“泰勒医生和他的家人，典狱长和他的夫人，内森·加利代布、霍华德·加利代布、阿历克斯·加利代布……”Mycroft低着眼睛，像是在陈述最简单不过的一个事实，那双眼睛是那么透亮。

“这……这些都不是你的错，是Eurus……”

“我只是另一个自私而又冷血的政客而已，探长，您不必再费心了。”

Mycroft努力把自己隔绝在所有情感之外，他的世界是那么黑暗和复杂，他怎么能将自己唯一的光拖进来，搅进来。

他和Lestrade对视着，他知道只要他要求，请求他陪自己度过这段艰难的时间，Lestrade会毫不犹豫地站在他身边。他就是这么坦荡和真实。但是，如果他看到自己真实的样子，然后跑开呢？如果，自己的伪装或者冷漠伤害到他呢？自己还能无所谓地继续生活下去吗？如果没有尝试过美好，或许他能继续下去，但是如果尝过而又失去，这样的痛苦能够承受吗？

不能。

所以。

“我只是另一个自私而又冷血的政客而已，探长，您不必再费心了。

我很感激您的帮助，并且非常抱歉给您造成的麻烦。

请回吧。”

Lestrade要气炸了，一口气堵在胸口，又不知道该怎么发泄。就气冲冲地快速走向门口。

他的手扶在门把手上，极其无奈地叹了口气。“我们只是担心你。”

“什么是担心？”Mycroft反问。

Lestrade深深地看了Mycroft一眼，推门出去了。

空旷的公寓里回归了平静，再次与世隔绝。

Lestrade是一名警察，非常好的那种。苏格兰场不能祈求更好的人了。

Mycroft早就知道了，所以他信任Lestrade照顾Sherlock。

Lestrade没有试过其他职业，他不需要，这个工作已经是他所能梦想到最好的。

Mycroft也知道这个，所以他尊重Lestrade和他的工作。无论自己多想插手，都保持自己的距离。

但他确实插手过，就一次，商场发生人质劫持案件，特警队、谈判专家束手无策时，眼看劫匪就要暴走与所有人同归于尽时，他“恰好”在附近喝茶，他“恰好”就看到骚乱。于是，就一个人，用神一样的逻辑和口才让劫匪投降。

事后Lestrade很生气，甚至跟他发了脾气，把“你一直监视我？！”这句话说了五遍。不过三天后，他送来了一张感谢卡和一本崭新的《权利请愿书》。

Mycroft在他的记忆宫殿里准备了一个房间给Lestrade，那里只是各种公事和Sherlock，偶尔也有一些让人一想起就明晃晃安心的记忆。

Mycroft不知道为什么他在现在想起来这段劫持的记忆，他似乎从没有打开过这段。

或许和三分钟前探长被他请走有关，又或许，是因为这时的心情和那时一样——害怕探长受到伤害。

布菲不是什么好人，如果探长查的太紧，他会为了自己的利益伤害Lestrade，Mycroft不能允许这个。

他必须警告探长，必须压制布菲。

现在，立刻，马上。

只等……

只等他能站起来。

他尝试了另一遍，用全力扶着墙，试图直起身子，手指被粗砺感灼伤，他的膝盖使不上力气，颤抖得几乎和心脏的频率一样。他试图平缓自己的呼吸来缓解，但是带来的只是胃部绞痛，和晕眩不清的大脑。

两厘米，手指向上移动了两厘米，心跳缓解了两分，膝盖或许能负担一个爆发。他在给自己的状况做着评估。遗憾地是，即使他能站起来，也到达不了客厅或卧室去打电话或者求助。似乎一点湿润的感觉滑下自己的脸颊，Mycroft不承认那是什么。

他决定再试一次。

这时候，他看到面前一个人冲向他，好闻的气息似乎立刻缓解了恶心，肩膀，更是稳当而又安心地接住了自己的额头。

“我才离开五分钟，你就把自己搞成这样？”

“探长……”

“恩？”

“只是焦虑症，一会就好。”

Lestrade没有反对，就单膝蹲在Mycroft的身前，抱着他的肩膀让他的额头抵在自己的肩膀上，不停地庆幸自己回来找他。

等到Mycroft的呼吸平稳一点了，他再次开口。

“你还记得上次那个劫持案件吗？就是你帮我解决的那个。”

怀里的人没有说话，只是点了点头。

“我当时特别害怕，我就站在那个劫匪不远的地方，虽然穿着防弹衣但是天知道他的炸药威力有多大。”

Mycroft就这样安静的听着Lestrade说话，这样的声调和怀抱是他最好的良药。

“有那么一秒，我以为一切就要结束了，这就是我的人生了，我的故事就要终结了。但是你，不知道从哪里冒出来，一脸轻松就像是来参加一个会议，天啊，你甚至没有穿防弹衣。”

“探长，相信我，参加会议从来不轻松。”

胸腔的振动随着笑声一起传给了Mycroft。

“你解决了所有问题，政府的，Sherlock的，我的。有时候甚至不管我们的意愿如何。”

“探长……”

“听我说完，所以，这一次我，还有Sherlock，我们打算以其人之道还其人之身。我们将要解决你的问题，不管你反对也好，讨厌也好。是时候让你知道我们的感受了。”

“探长。”

Lestrade发誓，他从没有听过任何一个人可以把“探长”叫得如此动人，如此撩人心弦，每一遍甚至声调都不同。他从来没有像现在这样嫉妒Mycroft的记忆力，如果他有，就可以将每一次Mycroft叫他时的称谓全部锁起来，一个不差的。

“为什么还要回来找我？”

“我不能离开。”


End file.
